Of Tags and Profile Pics
by Raina and Taina
Summary: Just a Facebook Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Of Tags and Profile Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Facebook.

A/N: Okay so after reading a few BTR facebook fic's I decided to try one. It includes my OC so just a heeds up.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

**James Diamond:** I'm not likening today. Gustavo is in a bad mood again.

**Katie Knight:** What did you do?

**James Diamond:** Why do you think I did something?

**Katie Knight:** Well it was one of you guys. It almost always is.

(**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia** and 5 others like this)

**Kendall Knight:** Katie has a point.

(**Katie Knight** and **Angela Wilson** like this)

**Angela Wilson:** So what did you do?

**Katie Knight:** Is going to kill her brother and his friends or running her date!

(**Jo Taylor**, **Camille Roberts** and **Angela Wilson** like this)

**Camille Roberts:** Really you guys need to let Katie grow up.

**Jo Taylor:** I'm with Camille Katie's almost fourteen! You have to let her grow up eventually.

(**Angela Wilson, Katie Knight,** and 3 others like this)

**Kendall Knight:** Never going to happen!

(**Logan Mitchell, James Diamond** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Kelly Wainwright:** I would like to remind all the boys to keep they're cell phones _**ON**_ so Gustavo and I can get a hold of you!

**Logan Mitchell:** Sorry, we left them in the apartment when we were at the pool.

**Kelly Wainwright:** Okay then also keep them on you at all times.

(**Jen Knight** likes this.)

**Jen Knight:** I agree with Kelly on this. I also would like to know why there is a giant stuffed zebra in the apartment.

**Carlos Garcia:** I got it at street fair yesterday.

(**James Diamond** likes this.)

**Angela Wilson:** I have some how been roped into designing a Gothic wedding dress for my friend Megan's' wedding.

(**Anya Myers**,** Megan Burke** and 12 others like this)

**Logan Mitchell:** Good Luck!

(**Angela Wilson** likes this)

**James Diamond:** Wait Megan! The hot blond! No she can't get married. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Megan Burke:** Sorry James but I am! :)

(**Angela Wilson**, **Anya Myers**,** Katie Knight, **and 8 others like this)

**Jo Taylor:** Will someone tell me why James hair is purple?

**Kate Knight**: He lost a bet.

(**Kendall Knight**, **Carlos Garcia**, **Logan Mitchell** and 5 others like this.)

**Jo Taylor:** With you Katie?

**Kendall Knight:** Actually it was Angie.

(**Angela Wilson** likes this.)

**Brook Diamond:** Angela why did you dye my sons hair?

**Angela Wilson:** Don't worry its temporary. And why, he lost a bet.

**Kelly Wainwright:** What was the bet?

**Logan Mitchell:** James told her he could beat her at DDR. He can't.

(**Angela Wilson**, **Katie Knight** and 6 others like this)

(**Angela Wilson** has tagged **Logan Mitchell** in a picture.)

**Logan Mitchell:** ANGIE!

(**Angela Wilson** likes this.)

**Camille Roberts:** Aww Logie is such a pretty bride. (1)

(12 people like this)

**Logan Mitchell:** You all suck.

**Anya Myers:** Logan do you know how many people would kill to get a dress like that? Angie wont make wedding dresses that often.

**Angela Wilson:** Plus I'm sure Camille likes it. XD

(**Jo Taylor**, **Camille Roberts** and 5 others like this.)

**James Diamond:** My hair is finally back to its gorgeous self.

**Angela Wilson:** I would like to remind my dear nephew it would have been sooner if he'd used the stuff I told him to. Cuda temporary hair dye sucks.

(27 people like this)

**James Diamond:** Dislikes that.

**Jett Stetson:** Is sexy.

**Kendall Knight:** Dislike

(15 people like this)

**Jett Stetson:** Dislikes all of you.

**Kendall Knight:** XD

**Jen Knight:** Would like to remind all the boys laundry needs to be put _in_ the laundry basket, not around.

**Carlos Garcia:** Sorry Mama Knight.

(**Logan Mitchell**, **James Diamond**, and **Kendall Knight** like this.)

**Katie Knight:** Its sad she has to resort to Facebook to get you to listen.

(**Brook Diamond**, **Joanna Mitchell**, **Sylvia Garcia**, and **Jen Knight** like this.)

**Carlos Garcia:** Can a person become color blind?

**James Diamond:** Ask Logan.

(**Kendall Knight** and 6 others like this)

**Logan Mitchell:** No you can be born colorblind but you cant become color blind. Why do you ask?

**Carlos Garcia:** I just wondered.

**Carlos Garcia:** Just ate the best corndog EVER!

**Camille Roberts:** Good for you?

(12 people like this)

Well that's all…maybe, anyway R and R please.

(1) See my fanfic Big Time Housework.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Tags and Profile Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, Facebook, any of the songs or anything else.

A/N: So my one-shot is now a Two-shot…I decided I would make it longer because it was so much fun to write. So here is chapter two. Thanks and enjoy the fic. ~ Raina

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

**Gustavo Rocque:** Is going to KILL the dogs!

**Katie Knight:** What did you four do?

(**Jo Taylor, Angela Wilson, Camille Roberts** and 5 others like this)

**Kelly Wainwright:** They pranked him…and did really good.

**Jo Taylor:** 'It's clear this conversation ain't doing a thing.'

**Camille Roberts:** 'Cause these boys only listen to me when I sing.' XD

(**Katie Knight, Angela Wilson**, **Anya Myers** and 4 others like this)

**Logan Mitchell:** City, interesting choice

(12 people like this)

**James Diamond:** Logan only you would know the songs name.

**Katie Knight:** Newsflash to everyone. Mickey Mouse is gay. (1)

(**Camille Roberts**, **Jo Taylor**, **Angela Wilson**, and 7 other people like this)

**Kendall Knight:** Your not going to let that die are you?

**Katie Knight:** Nope, sorry Big Brother but its to good to let die.

(16 people like this)

**Kendall Knight:** Can some one tell me why Carlos is hiding in the slide?

**James Diamond:** I don't know.

**Logan Mitchell:** He thinks Anya cursed him.

**Katie Knight:** Why?

(6 people like this)

**Anya Myers:** He heard me say something in Russian and is now convinced it's a cures.

(**Megan Burke**, **James Diamond** and **Angela Wilson** like this)

**Logan Mitchell:** I'm probly going to regret this but what _did_ you say

(**Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Katie Knight** and 5 others like this)

**Meagan Burke:** She was just telling me good-bye as I left the store. And then her ran away screaming.

(7 people like this)

**Anya Myers:** By the way, why do all you boys sound like girls when you scream?

(10 people like this)

**James Diamond** changed his stats to 'Dating.'

**James Diamond** changed his stats to 'Single.'

**Angela Wilson:** Wow that only took 45 minutes. A knew recorded for you James!

**James Diamond:** She was Physco!

**Katie Knight:** We knew that already, I mean she dated _you_.

(**Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell,** and 6 other people like this.)

**James Diamond:** She was!

(**Brook Diamond** has tagged** Angela Wilson, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond** and **Carlos Garcia** in a picture.)

**Angela Wilson:** That was the weirdest Halloween of my life. And why I never took the boys trick-or-treating again.

**James Diamond:** Even at age five, I was hot.

**Meagan Burke:** Oh yes, you are a very hot old man.

(**Kendall Knight** and 3 others like this)

**James Diamond:** Hay I was Obi-wan Kanobi!

**Camille Roberts:** I get that, and that Carlos is a monkey (XD) and Kendall is a Knight (Kendall a fail on that) but what is Logan?

**Carlos Garcia:** He was Bill Nye the science guy…whoever that is.

**Katie Knight:** …to easy.

**Jen Knight:** Can someone tell me why Kendall has a black eye?

**Jo Taylor:** That was me, he helped me with my Judo training and…I'm sorry.

**Kendall Knight:** Don't worry Camille hits me every other day.

(**Camille Roberts** and 5 other people like this.)

(**Kelly Wainwright** has tagged **James Diamond** and **Logan Mitchell** in a picture.)

(**Kelly Wainwright** has tagged **Jo Taylor** and **Kendall Knight** in a picture.)

(**Kelly Wainwright** has tagged **Camille Roberts** and **Steve Moore** (2) in a picture.)

(**Kelly Wainwright** has tagged **Jennifer Smith, Jennifer Gosland, Jennifer Valazces** (3) and **Carlos Garcia** in a picture.)

(**Kelly Wainwright** has tagged **Gustavo Rocque** and herself in a picture.)

**Kelly Wainwright:** Prom Pictures are up!

(51 people like this)

**Angela Wilson:** James as Prom QUEEN! ROFL

(22 people like this)

**Kendall Knight** changed his stats to 'Single.'

**Logan Mitchell:** Did an awesome puppet show today.

(**James Diamond** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Kendall Knight:** No comment.

(**Katie Knight** likes this)

**Angela Wilson:** I got the boys to dress up in my new fall line today!

(**Carlos Garcia** and 12 other people like this)

**Carlos Garcia:** What is a 'Dollophead'?

**Megan Burke:** In two words? Prince Arther. (4)

(**Angela Wilson, Anya Myers** and 2 others like this)

**Carlos Garcia: **…who?

**Angela Wilson:** It's from a TV show, why do you ask?

**Carlos Garcia:** James called me one.

(**James Diamond** likes this)

**Katie Knight:** If I have to hear the song 'If I ruled the World' one more time…

**Carlos Garcia:** You'll what?

**Katie Knight:** I'll stab someone!

**James Diamond:** Katie, are you PMS-ing?

**Angela Wilson:** James…you are an idiot.

(22 people like this.)

**Camille Roberts:** Girls night at my house tonight. We're watching Saved!.

(**Logan Mitchell**, **Katie Knight** **Anya Myers, Megan Burke** and** Angela Wilson** like this)

**Kendall Knight:** Logan, I hate to ask but why did you 'like' that?

**Logan Mitchell:** I was invited.

**James Diamond:** LOL you are a girl!

**Angela Wilson**: You're just jealous he gets to come and you don't.

(**Logan Mitchell**, **Katie Knight** **Anya Myers,** **Megan Burke** and** Camille Roberts** like this)

**Carlos Garcia:** Hay we should have a boy's night!

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

(**Camille Roberts** has tagged **Logan Mitchell** in a picture.)

**Anya Myers:** It's just not fair how good Logan's feet look! And that you have REALLY good cuticles

**Carlos Garcia:** Dude they painted your toenails?

**Logan Mitchell:** Yep

**Kendall Knight:** And you're okay with it?

**Logan Mitchell:** Yep

**James Diamond:** GIRL!

**Logan Mitchell:** You do know I got to see them in they're PJ's?

**Carlos Garcia:** Were the older ones wearing 'sexy' PJ's?

**Kendall Knight:** Oh God.

**Logan Mitchell:** I don't kiss and tell.

(**Angela Wilson** likes this)

**Katie Knight:** Watching The Smoking Gun Worlds Dumbest tonight!

(**Carlos Garcia** likes this)

**Carlos Garcia:** Yeah! Best show ever!

(**Katie Knight** likes this)

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

(1) See my Fanfic 'Mickey Mouse is gay?'

(2 and 3) Made up last names for Steve and the Jennifer's.

(4) 20 points if you got that!

Well please R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Of Tags and Profile Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, Facebook, or anything else.

A/N: It's official, this one-shot has taken on a life of its own. But you know I'm loving writing it so it's all good. Thanks and enjoy. ~ Raina

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

**Angela Wilson:** Anya and I are going to New York for Fashion Week! Debuting my new formal line, wish me luck!

**Logan Mitchell:** Luck!

(**Megan Burke, James Diamond, Katie Knight** and 7 other people like this)

**James Diamond** changed his stats to 'Engaged.'

**Angela Wilson:** …WTF! Have you told your mother?

**Angela Wilson:** Okay Kendall told me what happened…still WTF!

**James Diamond** changed his stats to 'Single.'

**Jo Taylor:** A Big hello for New Zealand! I miss you all so much! (1)

**Kendall Knight:** We miss you too.

**Kelly Wainwright:** A question to all the boys' mothers, Katie and Angie who is Franklin?

**Katie Knight:** A hockey stick, and I really do mean a hockey stick; they found in the trash out side the rink once and gave a funeral.

**Kelly Wainwright:** Right…that actually makes sense…for them.

(**Camille Roberts,** **Katie Knight, Angela Wilson, Jo Taylor** and 6 other people like this)

**Camille Roberts:** My random quote of the day!

'_I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute… Yes, I'm a genius'. ~ Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid _

(**Jo Taylor,** **Logan Mitchell, Angela Wilson **and 6 other people like this)

**Carlos Garcia:** Criminal Minds. That show is creepy.

(**Kendall Knight** and **James Diamond** like this)

(**Megan Burke** has tagged **Carlos Garcia** and herself in a picture.)

**Megan Burke:** Found this well looking for something. Isn't Carlos so cute!

**Katie Knight:** Is that chocolate pudding he's covered in?

**Carlos Garcia:** Yes…yes it is. : D

**Logan Mitchell:** Please don't ask.

(**Kendall Knight** and **James Diamond** like this)

**Jo Taylor:** 'Yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots.'

**Camille Roberts:** 'Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night'

**Angela Wilson: **'Yeah we maxed out credit cards and got kicked out of the bars

**Megan Burke:** 'So we hit the Boulevard Last Friday night'

**Logan Mitchell: **Last Friday Night…should I ask?

**Jo Taylor:** I was bored, and the others joined in.

**Kendall Knight:** Just go with it Logie. It's for the best.

**Carlos Garcia:** To who ever took Helmet. GIVE IT BACK!

**Katie Knight:** To Carlos, no one took it. You left it in the bathroom.

**Anya Myers:** Really you named your helmet? And you named it Helmet?

**Carlos Garcia:** Yep!

**Carlos Garcia** likes 'The Corn Dog Cart'

**James Diamond:** Can't feel legs. Dance practice. Hurts!

(**Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia** and **Logan Mitchell** like this)

**Jen Knight:** Yet they still have energy to go online.

(**Katie Knight** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell: **We're moving to Peru to raise Alpacas.

**Anya Myers:** …Do any of you even speak Spanish?

**Carlos Garcia:** I do.

**Logan Mitchell: **No.

**Kendall Knight:** Nope.

**James Diamond:** I know French.

**Anya Myers:** So how will you live in Peru if only Carlos can speak Spanish?

(**Jo Taylor,** **Camille Roberts, ****Megan Burke,** **Angela Wilson** and **Katie Knight** like this)

**Logan Mitchell: **…We didn't think that threw all the way.

**Katie Knight:** Shocker.

(10 people like this)

**Logan Mitchell: **I think the washer or dryer is eating my socks.

(**Katie Knight** likes this)

**Carlos Garcia:** HA! SEE JAMES I TOLD YOU DRYERS EAT THINGS!

**Megan Burke:** Carlos -1 and James 0

(**Jo Taylor,** **Camille Roberts,** **Angela Wilson** and 7 others like this)

**Carlos Garcia:** Why is the sky blue?

**Kendall Knight:** To everyone, is BTR 'cute'?

**Jo Taylor:** Yes.

(**Camille Roberts **and 4 otherslike this)

**Kendall Knight:** Not the guys and me. The music.

**Katie Knight:** Well it is pop-ish

**Angela Wilson: **I'm not touching that.

(**Kendall Knight **has tagged** Logan Mitchell, James Diamond** and **Carlos Garcia** in a picture.)

**Brook Diamond:**Why is my son orange?

**Logan Mitchell:** Hollywood fever.

**James Diamond:** I'm not orange I'm mangerine.

**Angela Wilson:** This is an older picture. I can tell by James hair, it really needs to be cut in this picture.

**Katie Knight:** It's about a year-ish old.

**Carlos Garcia:** Has anyone ever had 'that' kind of dream about a friend?

**Logan Mitchell:** I'm going to regret this but. What do you mean by 'that' kind of dream?

**Carlos Garcia:** You know a …dream that's 'hot'.

**Kendall Knight:** Oh God…

**Camille Roberts: **LMAO, oh this is good.

(**Angela Wilson** and **Katie Knight** like this)

**Jo Taylor:** Who was the friend? XD

**Carlos Garcia:** …James. (2)

**Katie Knight:** Wow… why is it that I saw that coming?

**James Diamond:** I don't know whether to be creped out or flattered?

**Angela Wilson:** HAHAHAHAHA (Dies laughing)

(**Camille Roberts, ****Jo Taylor,** **Megan Burke,** **Katie Knight** and 6 others like this)

**Logan Mitchell:** Make it stop.

**Kendall Knight:** Okay lets drop this.

**Megan Burke:** Everyone who gets married, get a wedding planer if you can.

(**Jen Knight** likes this)

**Katie Knight:** I've said it once and I'll say it again. Vegas!

(**Camille Roberts **and **Logan Mitchell** like this)

**Megan Burke:** So we should expect Camille and Logan's wedding to be in Vegas.

(**Anya Myers** likes this)

**Camille Roberts: **I think it might actually be fun to have a Vegas wedding.

**Megan Burke:** 'Hay white liar, truth comes out a little at a time.'

**Angela Wilson:** 'And it spreads just like a fire, slips off your tongue like turpentine.'

**Anya Myers:** 'And I don't know why, white liar.'

(**Camille Roberts** and **Jo Taylor** like this)

**Katie Knight:** It's a song for James!

**Kendall Knight:** Oh, Katie 1 and James 0.

(**Logan Mitchell** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Angela Wilson:** I'm feeling very puckish today.

(**Camille Roberts, ****Jo Taylor** and 4 others like this)

**Logan Mitchell:** Then I'm staying in my room today. I'm not going to end up in another dress.

(**Anya Myers** likes this)

**James Diamond:** Oh like that will happen.

**Kendall Knight:** Sorry Logie but he scores on that is Angie 11 and Logan 2

(**Angela Wilson** has tagged** Logan Mitchell **in a picture.)

**Angela Wilson:** I win…again. Angie 12 and Logan 2

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Well pleas R and R for me!

(1) Yes Jo's still in this; you can still use Facebook in New Zealand.

(2) For all you Jarlos fans.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Tags and Profile Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, Facebook, or anything else.

A/N: I love writing this so, it might be long. Thanks and enjoy. ~ Raina

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

**Megan Burke:** So just checking. I saw Stars headline this morning…Kelly are you really pregnant?

**Kelly Wainwright:** No.

**James Diamond:** Just read it, they're saying Gustavo is the father…LOL.

**Kelly Wainwright:** Please stop, I already had to deal with _**Griffin**_ calling and asking.

**Jo Taylor:** Okay that's…painful to think about.

**Angela Wilson:** To all the boys: If I hear the 'Giant Turd' song one more time this week I WILL HURT YOU! Okay?

(7 people like this)

**Logan Mitchell:** So we can sing it next week?

**Angela Wilson:** Don't push your luck.

**Logan Mitchell:** Yes, ma'ma

**Katie Knight:** How is it that they'll listen to you but not Gustavo? No offence but he seems more intimidating.

(**Kelly Wainwright** and 12 other people like this)

**Angela Wilson:** He doesn't know them like I do.

**Kelly Wainwright:** I do NOT get paid enough for what I had to see today. Gustavo was dressing up like the boys. (Photos to come)

**Carlos Garcia:** So that's why he had one of my helmets!

**Jo Taylor:** You have more then one!

(**Camille Roberts** liks this)

(**Kelly Wainwright** has tagged **Gustavo Rocque** in a picture.)

(**Kelly Wainwright** has tagged **Gustavo Rocque** in a picture.)

(**Kelly Wainwright** has tagged **Gustavo Rocque** in a picture.)

(**Kelly Wainwright** has tagged **Gustavo Rocque** in a picture.)

**Camille Roberts:** You _really_ need do a raise.

**Jo Taylor:** I don't know if I should laugh or cry.

**Megan Burke:** I got to have lunch with my sweet little prince today. :D

**Logan Mitchell:** You do know I'm taller then you now?

**Megan Burke:** Still my sweet prince.

**James Diamond:** Told you she favored Logan.

(**Kendall Knight** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Carlos Garcia:** Is it illegal to still someone's newspaper?

**Logan Mitchell:** Oh please tell me you didn't.

**Carlos Garcia:** …

**Logan Mitchell:** Your dad is a cop. You should know better.

**Kelly Wainwright:** His dad's a cop!

**Kendall Knight:** KILLER ANTS! (1)

**Carlos Garcia:** I like the movie Antz

**Carlos Garcia:** Why do they say sex, drugs and rock and roll?

**James Diamond:** You'll get it when you're older.

**Logan Mitchell:** Dude he's the same age as you.

(**Jo Taylor,**** Angela Wilson,** **Camille Roberts** and** Katie Knight** like this)

**Kendall Knight:** Boy's and girls of ever age.

**Logan Mitchell:** Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

**Carlos Garcia:** Come with us and you will see.

**James Diamond:** This are town of Halloween.

**Camille Roberts:** I'd actually like to here you guys sing that.

(**Jo Taylor,**** Anya Myers,**** Katie Knight,** **Lucy Stone,** **Kelly Wainwright,**** Angela Wilson** and 5 other people like this.)

**Katie Knight:** Halloweens over but…I like this.

**Jo Taylor:** So Camille told me that Angie told her that Kelly said you boys were arrested? Were you and what did you do?

**Kendall Knight:** Wow that was fast we just go out ten minutes ago.

**Angela Wilson:** Kendall nothing travels faster then the speed of light with the exception of gossip, which has its own time

(**Camille Roberts** and 6 other people like this)

**Carlos Garcia:** We where trespassing.

**Kelly Wainwright:** George Hawk of Hawk records = Physco

(97 people like this.)

**James Diamond:** Okay so today we learned a lesson, Kelly HATES (is scared of) clowns.

**Jo Taylor:** Who isn't?

(**Camille Roberts,** **Kelly Wainwright, Megan Burke** and **Katie Knight** like this)

**James Diamond:** Katie_** YOUR'E **_afraid of clowns?

**Katie Knight:** Have you seen The Devils Rejects?

**Kendall Knight:** Where did you see that movie?

**Logan Mitchell:** Last weeks girls night we watched it. Your mom said it was okay.

**Kendall Knight:** You still go to those?

**Logan Mitchell:** Yep, we have one every Saturday.

**Camille Roberts:** Saw Logie's post and want to remind all the girls to bring your hair stuff this week. Oh and the choice for the movie's. 'Saved!' or 'Repo! The Genetic Opera'. Vote!

**Lucy Stone:** 'Repo!'

(**Anya Myers** likes this)

**Angela Wilson:** I'm with Lucy on this. 'Repo!'

(**Logan Mitchell,** **Megan Burke** and **Katie Knight** like this)

**Camille Roberts:** Okay that means Repo this week!.

(1) If you got that 50 points.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Tags and Profile Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, Facebook, or anything else.

A/N: Okay so I'm back...kind of. I know I should be updating other stories but I'm not. Also this chapter has mentions of drinking and hangovers. Thanks for stopping by and enjoy. ~ Raina

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

**Carlos Garcia: **So is it bad to think a girl older then you is_ really_ hot?

**James Diamond: **Dude if she's hot she's hot.

**Kendall Knight: **James what if he's talking about Angie?

**James Diamond: **Hay if she wasn't my Aunt I'd find her hot. I mean have you _seen_ her in a two piece?

**Logan Mitchell: **Stop it, stop it now.

(**Angela Wilson** and** Katie Knight** like this)

.

**James Diamond: **WE BEAT N'SYNC'S CHANGING TIME!

**Camille Roberts: **Good Job?

(**Katie Knight, ****Jo Taylor **and **Angela Wilson **like this)

**Angela Wilson: **Because the fact that they just finished a tour is _much_ less impressive.

(18 people like this)

**Camille Roberts:** His little whispers, Love Me. Love Me. That's all I ask for, Love Me. Love Me.

**Lucy Stone:**He battered his tiny fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.

**Jo Taylor: **Monster. How should I feel?Creatures lie here. Looking through the windows.

**Katie Knight:** That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her.

**Logan Mitchell: **He struggled closer. Then he stole her.

**(****Megan Burke **and **Angela Wilson** like this**.)**

**Kendall Knight: **Why do my baby sister and Logan have the dark parts of the song? And why does Katie know this song?

**Anya Myers****: **Um, that may be my fault.

**Angela Wilson** changed her stats to engaged.

**Angela Wilson** is now engaged to **Eiri Johnson**

(**Megan Burke****,** **Katie Knight, Anya Myers, **and 16 other people like this)

**Anya Myers**: So good remedies for a hangover...go!

**Angela Wilson: **Water and Vitamin B, what all did you drink?

**Anya Myers:** Um...a beer or six and some vodka jell-o shots. It was a _good _party.

**Megan Burke**: First don't mix alcohols and second don't drink too much. But eggs can help and like Angie said Vitamin B and LOTS of water.

**Lucy Stone: **Oolong tea and honey works.

**James Diamond:** Lucy why do you know that?

**Lucy Stone: **My cousins is a bartender.

**Kelly Wainwright: **Must...not...kill...boss.

**Carlos Garcia:** Should we not come in today?

**Kelly Wainwright: **That maybe for the best.

**James Diamond****:** Best way to avoid the paparazzi?

**Jo Taylor: **Bodyguards

**Eiri Johnson: **A Gun.

**Brook Diamond:** My son is not getting a gun!

**Eiri Johnson: **I was kidding Brook. Your sister is scary enough with one.

**Dak Zevon:** Hope it boils over. Or invest in dark sunglasses and bodyguards.

(**Angela Wilson** and **Jo Taylor** like this)

**Logan Mitchell: **Dak? No offence but how did you even see this post?

**Dak Zevon:** None taking and I'm friends with Eiri and Katie.

**James Diamond:** Your friends with Katie?

**Dak Zevon:** She has really good advice on things.

**Carlos Garcia: **Wait Angie's used a gun?

(Brook Diamond tagged **James Diamond** and **Angela Wilson **in a photo)

**Angela Wilson: **Holy Crap! That's an old one!

**Brook Diamond:** James was about one in this, Angie was eight and I was twenty-two.

**Angela Wilson: **Mom's Forty-second birthday party right?

**James Diamond****:** Mom why?

**Katie Knight:** We could just go home right now or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink oh yeah.

**Camille Roberts:** Get another bottle out lets shoot the shit, sit back down for just one more drink oh yeah.

**Lucy Stone:** Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we fucked up.

**Anya Myers: **Here's to you fill the glass, cause the last few days have kicked my ass!

**Jo Taylor: **So let's give 'em hell, wish everybody well. Here's to us. Here's to us

**Carlos Garcia:** Halestorm right?

(**Lucy Stone** and 5 other people like this)

**Lucy Stone:** Garcia I am impressed! You actually know this song!

(12 people like this)

**Carlos Garcia:** Yeah I think Angie or Megan had it as a ringtone at one point.

(**Megan Burke** likes this)

**Katie Knight:** So I need GOOD non-brother advice on a dress I got.

**Camille Roberts:** Lucy and I will be over in ten minutes.

**Jo Taylor: **And send me a few photos.

**Kendall Knight: **Why is it 'non-brother'?

(**Carlos Garcia** and 2 other people like this)

**Katie Knight:** Because I want to look good!

(**Kendall Knight**, **Carlos Garcia**, **James Diamond** and **Logan Mitchell** like The Puck Stop)

**Carlos Garcia:** Can you die from reading too much?

**Kendall Knight:** If you could Logan would be dead so, no.

**Logan Mitchell:** Why do I feel a little insulted by that?

(**Katie Knight** has tagged **Kendall Knight** and **Camille Roberts** in a picture.)

**Jo Taylor:** Kendall what are you wearing?

**Angela Wilson: **Okay first that looks terrible on you, second do you even know how to figure skate? and last come to me for an outfit next time because that...thing, is revolting.

(**Jo Taylor** and 28 people like this)

**Kendall Knight:** Well don't worry it is never happening again. Figure skating hurts!

(**Jo Taylor, ****Anya Myers** and **Camille Roberts** like this)

**Brook Diamond:** Just a heads up my annual "Diana Brooks" charity event is coming up in four months. It will be in LA this year, so if you want to help out tell me now and plan accordingly.

**Angela Wilson: **I'm still not too keen on the venue you got, I thing the other one would be better.

**James Diamond:** That one is way to modern and the theme is 50's. Bigger isn't better in this case.

**Kelly Wainwright: **Wow James talking biasness...that's scary.

(**Katie Knight, ** **Lucy Stone** and 19 other people like this)

**Kendall Knight:** So big news from all of us, it is official the youngest member of BTR, Carlos, got his license now all of BTR can drive.

**Eiri Johnson: **So we all need to stay off the roads?

**Katie Knight:** And the sidewalks. XD

**Eiri Johnson: **Haha. But really congrats Carlos!

(**Jo Taylor****, ** **Megan Burke****, Angela Wilson, Camille Roberts** and 19 like this)

**Kelly Wainwright: **They can all drive yet they can never get to the studio on time.

**Jen Knight:** That because they're still teenage boys. And can't get up with their own alarms.

**Logan Mitchell: **We can neither confirm nor deny that.

(**Katie Knight**and **Angela Wilson** like this)

0o0o0BTRo0o0

R and R...is good for you. ;)


End file.
